


body's screaming hell yes

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Fingerfucking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sexual Objectification, Sexual Roleplay, consensual roleplay of extremely dubcon circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: Molly grins, then leans back onto the bed, letting Caleb tie his legs down and wide. Like this, naked and collared and tied, his tail cuffed to the golden collar, he’s exposed, vulnerable, trusting Caleb not to break him truly. It’s a heady kind of thing, having that trust from Molly. Caleb tries his best to be worthy of it, always.“I love you,” Molly murmurs, when he’s done.“Ich liebe dich,” Caleb responds, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Molly laughs, and lies back. “Give me a couple of minutes, I will just go distract Frumpkin.”or: Molly and Caleb play Sexy Pirates for a night.





	body's screaming hell yes

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Say No To This" from Hamilton. yes, that's what I'm titling my first real smutfic.
> 
> I think there may be a part 2 coming. (a note: this takes place in the same 'verse as [this work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104383), but far in the future. you can read this as a standalone if you'd like.)
> 
> a warning: Molly and Caleb are both fully-consenting adults in this piece, and multiple times check in so things are fun. however, they're roleplaying a pirate captain and his captive, which is extremely dubcon _at least_ , and the dirty talk mentions public use (although in "real" life neither of them would do that). give this story a pass if you're uncomfortable with that.

(“All right, give me a color.”

“Green.” To prove it, Molly flexes his fingers in the cuffs. “If I want out and I’m not gagged, I’ll say _Skywalker_. And if I’m gagged and I want out I’ll hum the Star Wars theme.”

“ _Gut_ ,” says Caleb, kissing the very top of Molly’s head, currently unadorned, the better to grip onto his horns. “And if I say _Frumpkin_?”

“Stop everything and hug the shit out of you,” says Molly, with the tone of someone who knows all this by heart, and is only really going through this again just to reassure him. “Then go straight to sleep.” He leans up, presses a kiss to Caleb’s cheek. “What about you, you got a color?”

“ _Ja_ , green,” says Caleb. “A—cautious green, but excited.”

Molly grins, then leans back onto the bed, letting Caleb tie his legs down and wide. Like this, naked and collared and tied, his tail cuffed to the golden collar, he’s exposed, vulnerable, trusting Caleb not to break him truly. It’s a heady kind of thing, having that trust from Molly. Caleb tries his best to be worthy of it, always.

“I love you,” Molly murmurs, when he’s done.

“ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” Caleb responds, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Molly laughs, and lies back. “Give me a couple of minutes, I will just go distract Frumpkin.”)

His pet is waiting for him, when the captain steps inside his chambers. Then again, it’s not as if his pet has anywhere to go, tied down like this: legs spread wide, hands behind his back. His pet’s eyes focus on him as he steps through the door, and the captain watches him tug at the ropes on his legs for a brief moment, as if trying to close his legs.

“Ah, ah,” the captain says, coming closer to rest a hand on his pet’s right knee. His other hand rests on his pet’s soft cock, stroking the length of him until he’s whimpering, trying to push against him with a little more friction. “If you could keep your legs open and your hands off your cock, I wouldn’t need to resort to this.” And he takes his hand off his pet’s cock, leaving the poor thing bereft and whining, half-hard and already desperate for touch, the insatiable creature.

“Count yourself lucky,” the captain says, reaching over to the table to grab a stoppered bottle of lube. “If you weren’t so prized, I would’ve had you lashed to the mast and whipped.”

His pet jerks away, just a little bit. The captain winds his hand around the leash and tugs, and his pet gives a moan.

“But you are,” says the captain, “so instead, I think I’ll keep your pleasure from you, for a time. I’m sure that is a more than fair punishment for what you’ve done.” So saying, he fits the cockring around his pet’s balls, drawing a whine out of him and then a keening noise as he trails a finger up the magnificent length, traces a thumb over the sensitive head. His pet tries to roll his hips upwards, begging, but the captain holds his hips down and kisses him, playing with the rings marking his chest till his dear pet is halfway incoherent with sensation.

Then he withdraws, watching his pet wriggling in his bonds, caught on the edge. “Spoiled,” he sighs, before he gets to work, dribbling lube over his pet’s hole. His pet gasps, startled, and squirms, getting used to the cold lube.

Then the captain squirts lube onto his own fingers, and traces over his pet’s tight little hole. With some work, he pushes a finger inside, and his pet moans, hips trying to rock downward onto the intrusion, his hole clenching.

He draws the finger out, waits till his pet stops begging and whining, then slips it back inside. Another downward motion of his hips, and the captain draws his finger out of his pet. “No,” he says, sternly. “No, let _me_ handle this, pet.”

(It’s a good sign that Molly doesn’t immediately sass him, but Caleb does see a glimmer of indignation in his eyes. He pats his ankle in response, a reassurance that he can easily pretend is part of the character and not Caleb’s poor replacement for a proper kiss.

Molly sighs, and drops his head back again.)

To his credit, once he’s been told, his pet manages to hold himself still as the captain slips a finger inside of him once more. It takes some work, during which he draws breathy, broken _ah, ah, ah_ s out of his pet as he crooks his fingers, but eventually the captain can slip another finger inside his pet’s hole with ease.

He does, and his pet keens, legs jerking against the ropes before he holds still again, settling with two fingers loosening him further. Gods, he is beautiful like this.

The captain’s trousers are growing far too tight for comfort, honestly. With a grunt, he withdraws his fingers for the moment, and with his pet’s pleading whimpers in his ears, he frees his own cock and wraps a hand around himself, stroking until the edge of his pleasure has worn off for the time being.

(Molly’s eyes wander down towards Caleb’s cock, and he licks his lips. Caleb files that away for later.)

Then he slips three fingers into his pet, pulling a high-pitched cry out of him.

“You love this, don’t you,” the captain says, fingers fucking in and out of his pet, “you’re so greedy for getting fucked that you would do anything for it.”

His pet nods, just as the captain crooks his fingers and drags them over that sweet bundle of nerves that make his pet moan, hips jerking mindlessly for a second as though he wants to fuck himself on the captain’s fingers. Then he stops, as if remembering himself, and tries to settle down again.

The captain pulls his fingers out, after that, enjoying how his pet lifts his hips so hopefully. He absently wipes his fingers down on his pet’s thigh, then gently pats his pet’s hard cock, ignoring the way he tries to push upward against the captain’s palm, legs pulling the ropes taut. He hears the sound of chains clinking, and notes his pet’s tail jerking against its cuff.

“Be patient, _schatz_ ,” he murmurs.

(It never ceases to amaze Caleb that when Molly hears _treasure_ , his flush goes darker than a ripe plum.)

He takes his trousers off, sets them gently down by the bed. Then he clambers up to press a bruising kiss into his pet’s tattoo, and as he moans, the captain takes the opportunity to slide his cock inside him.

His pet _keens_ , back arching off the bed as he does so, eyes going wide. (Caleb keeps an ear out for Molly’s signal, but he doesn’t hear the word _Skywalker_. Nevertheless, Caleb pauses a moment, squeezing Molly’s hip reassuringly. _I’ve got you,_ he does not say.

Molly smiles up at him, reassured.)

The captain rolls his hips, and his pet whines, writhing underneath him now. He won’t be able to come tonight, but that doesn’t mean the captain can’t still take his pleasure from him. One hand pins his pet down by the hip, holding him steady, and the other reaches up to tug ever-so-gently on the golden rings decorating his pet’s nipples, marking him as the captain’s prize, won and kept solely to please him.

His pet gives a delighted little laugh, which chokes off into a whimper as the captain tugs just that slightest bit harder on them. His pet has come to love the piercings, judging by how he tries to push his chest closer, as if begging the captain to do whatever he likes to his sensitive nipples, tug and pull and pinch as much as he likes while he’s fucking him.

But this isn’t about what his pet likes tonight (and also Caleb has heard _horror stories_ ), so after just a tad more tweaking, the captain draws his hand away from his pet’s chest. He snaps his hips in, drawing a wanton moan out of his pet. “Please,” his pet manages, “ _please_ —”

“I didn’t say you could come now,” says the captain, sharply, pausing in his thrusts and letting his pet writhe, with the captain’s cock buried deep inside him. With his hands bound and his legs tied to the bedposts, there’s nowhere he can go, and with every movement he whines brokenly.

(Caleb squeezes Molly’s hip again, leans in close. “Color?”

“Green,” Molly murmurs. “But hey, am I coming any time soon?”

“Do you want me to answer that honestly?” Caleb asks, and gets a huff of laughter in answer. He can’t resist pressing a kiss to Molly’s forehead, for that. “Might I remind you jumping back in the timeline to try a training scenario was your idea?”

“And I don’t regret it,” says Molly. “Now come on, train me.”)

The captain watches his pet for a few more moments, sees how he settles down in resignation. Pity, or maybe cruelty masking as pity, moves him just a little to slip out and stroke his pet’s cock, the texture of it slick with precome under his pen-calloused hand. His pet bucks and whines, his breath coming fast as the captain pumps his hand up and down his pet’s stiff cock, one two three four—

Then he takes his hand off, and his pet makes a strangled, broken noise. His hole clenches and flutters around nothing, and the captain lets the emptiness linger for a few moments more, idly stroking himself. The pleasure already curled low in his gut turns sharper, and he entertains the idea of having his pet watch, frustrated, as he brings himself off.

Still, it would be a shame to have worked to open his pet’s hole only to come all over his own hand, so the captain slides back into his pet, leaning down to swallow his grateful babbling in a kiss.

They find a rhythm soon enough, and he’s pleased that his pet tries to meet his thrusts as best as he can, tied down and spread wide as he is. He shudders under the captain, hot and wet and so fucking _perfect_ around him.

The captain angles his hips just enough to the left to ram into his pet’s prostate, and his pet _shrieks_ , back arching off the mattress. Without the cockring he might’ve come by now, but the captain won’t have that for now. With a growl, he digs his fingers into the meat of his pet’s shoulder and drives his dick deep, reaching and _reaching_ —

His orgasm breaks over him like a wave crashing on the shore, and for a brief moment Caleb forgets to keep in character, dropping a tender kiss to Molly’s neck in the throes of his orgasm. Molly moans under him, cock dribbling precome onto his stomach, and Caleb—fuck, right, he has to keep the character going— _the captain_ keeps fucking into him, wringing every last drop of his orgasm out inside his pet, who clenches tight around him and cries out in ecstasy with every thrust.

The captain pulls out of his pet after that. He lets his fingers skim over his pet’s cock, thumb rubbing lightly over the tip of it, and enjoys the soft little whimpers his pet makes. Then he picks up the plug, traces his pet’s gaping hole with the tip of it. Come trickles out of him, slowly, and the captain absently pushes some of it back inside his pet with his thumb.

He slides the plug inside his pet, fucking it in and out of him till the insatiable thing is whining and trying to fuck himself down on the plug. Then he pushes it in until it bottoms out inside his pet, and sits back.

(“Color?”

“Mmf— _green_. You?”

“After that, _ja_ , still green, but—ah, give me some time?”

Molly snorts out a laugh. “I’ll give you all the time you like, so long as I get to come by the end of the night,” he says.

“Be _patient_ , love,” says Caleb, unable to stop himself from pressing a kiss to Molly’s kneecap. “I’ll give you that in time.”

Molly wriggles his ass in answer, and singsongs, “Sometime soon, I hope.”)

“Look at you, _schatz_ ,” the captain murmurs, patting his pet’s knee and making note of how he flushes dark at the endearment. “Gods, how beautiful you look like this, _ja_? You look so well-fucked already and we’ve barely even started, I cannot wait to see how you look when the night ends, what you’ll beg me to do to you.” He scratches a finger lightly over his pet’s inner thigh, drawing a soft whimper from him. “You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you, if it meant that my cock would fill your greedy little hole up. The whole crew could fuck your mouth and your ass twice over for each man, tie you so you couldn’t move a muscle, and the second they left you bereft you’d still try to lift your hips and _beg_ them to fuck you, on both ends, like the greedy cockslut you are.”

His pet only whines in agreement, squirming in his bonds. He looks as beautiful as any treasure, spread open and covered in sweat, cock leaking precome onto his stomach, a plug nestled perfectly in his ass.

“You’d do anything to come, wouldn’t you?” the captain asks, squeezing his pet’s thigh and watching him nod, eyes bright. “You’d rut against my boots if you could and then lick up the mess you made and be grateful for it. You’d let even the meanest member of my crew fuck you if it meant he would touch your cock and let you come.” He reaches over to flick one of his pet’s nipple piercings, drawing a startled gasp from him. “You’d break rules to chase your pleasure. You always did.”

His pet nods again, and raises his hips upward, as if begging. The captain laughs, and only gives his pet’s stiff cock a casual pat. “You really must learn,” the captain says, “that if you belong to me, that means your cock does, too.” Another flick of the piercing, and his pet whimpers, squirming. “That means _I_ tell you when you can come or not, when you can touch yourself or not. Is that clear, pet?”

His pet huffs out a breath, says, reluctantly, “Yes.”

The captain pinches his pet’s ass. “What was that? I don’t think I heard you that first time.”

“Yes, captain,” his pet corrects.

“You see?” the captain says, scraping his teeth over his pet’s throat and enjoying the moan he draws out of him. “You can learn fast.”


End file.
